headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Quentin Tarantino
| image = File:Quentin Tarantino.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Quentin Jerome Tarantino | roles = ; ; ; | place of birth = Knoxville, Tennessee | gender = | year of birth = March 27th, 1963 | year of death = | first appearance = From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) }} Quentin Jerome Tarantino is an American filmmaker born in Knoxville, Tennessee on March 27th, 1963. He has worked in nearly every element of the film industry including directing, producing, editing, camera work and acting. He is best known for his stylish action films such as 1992's Reservoir Dogs, 1994's Pulp Fiction, 2003's Kill Bill volumes 1 and 2 and 2009's World War II drama Inglourious Basterds. Career Quentin Tarantino's first work in the horror genre was the 1996 vampire action movie From Dusk Till Dawn, which was directed by Tarantino's longtime friend and collaborator Robert Rodriguez. Quentin served as executive producer on the film and wrote the screenplay based on a story by Robert Kurtzman. He also starred in the film as Richard Gecko, the psychotic brother of George Clooney's Seth Gecko - two bank robbers who find themselves trapped in a vampire strip club at the Mexican border. In 1999, Quentin Tarantino was credited as presenter and executive producer to the two direct-to-video sequels to From Dusk Till Dawn which includes From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money and From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter, both released the same year. They were produced by Tarantino's production company A Band Apart, but beyond that Tarantino had no involvement in the production of these films. In 2000, Quentin had a bit role in the Satanic comedy Little Nicky starring Adam Sandler. Tarantino played the part of a church Deacon. Beginning in 2005, Quentin Tarantino invested his money and talent behind the Hostel film franchise. He was an executive producer on the first Hostel film directed by Eli Roth as well as it's 2007 sequel Hostel: Part II. Also in 2007, Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez paired up to release two exploitation action films, which served as an homage to their favorite movies of the 1970s. The films were billed under the "Grindhouse" banner, which is also a descriptor of the movies' content. Tarantino directed and produced Death Proof starring Kurt Russell while Rodriguez directed Planet Terror starring Rose McGowan. Tarantino also played a character named Warren in in Death Proof and was a rapist and a roadkill-eating zombie in Planet Terror. That same year Quentin Tarantino added his name to the ranks of people involved in George Romero's "Living Dead" zombie film series. He had an uncredited behind-the-scenes role as the voice of a newscaster in Diary of the Dead. Body of work Film Notes & Trivia * Was a special guest director on a vignette featured in Robert Rodriguez' 2005 film Sin City starring Bruce Willis, Mickey Roarke and Josh Hartnett. * Also wrote the story treatment for 1994's Natural Born Killers starring Woody Harrelson and future From Dusk Till Dawn star Juliette Lewis. External Links * * Quentin Tarantino at Wikipedia * Quentin Tarantino at AllRovi.com * Quentin Tarantino at Rotten Tomatoes * Quentin Tarrantino at Horrormovies.org References Category:1963 births